


Duality of Time Notes/Outlines

by QuirkCirc



Series: Duality of Time [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fic canon, F/M, No Spoilers, This is how brain works, at least I think so, rough notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkCirc/pseuds/QuirkCirc
Summary: Just all my notes/outlines for my reylo fic since Erik has been bugging me for them. Also some fic canon AUs and deleted scene(s)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Duality of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638007
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. Rough Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyErik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyErik/gifts).



> These are like my first notes ever for this fic.  
> Key:  
> Son= Hanzo  
> Daughter= Bente

Twins are 20  


wait no i want them to be babies

smaller than rey

Kylo is old af so that it don't matter for

Twins are 17 

yeah that's good

* * *

Star war lingo:

Sithspawn= censored version of son of a bitch

lol

* * *

I NEED NAMES!!!

Ani?

Joe? haha jk jk

Hanzo? Sounds like Han Solo

And Rey is probs sentimental like that

what name have Ben in them?

time to look at baby names I guess

* * *

Rey had Force Twins

Like Mary from the bible

Two baby jesus

Has no idea how this happened but loves them nonetheless 

* * *

Rey fears that if it wasn’t for the twins she would have just withered away

girl is major depressed

* * *

Rey is almost obsessive in making sure the twins always have food

Daughter is a messy eater and eats a lot

Son always scolds Daughter

Rey is glad she had twins, that way they never have to feel lonely like she had

* * *

Twins are determined to keep their father from dying as his death still affects their mother

She’s living with half of her soul missing and so many regrets

* * *

Rey is happy with her children; they give her much joy and she’s always wanted a family of her own

It’s just that she can’t help but feel that Ben should be there with them too

Rey spends most of her remaining energy trying to find a way to retrieve Ben from the WBW where he is trapped in

Commence Mission: Rescue Ben solo from Force Purgatory

* * *

Twins grow up knowing who their father is

No unneccesary angst/drama in my fluff fic

No way jose

Rey would tell them bedtime stories of a Scavenger and a Dark Knight falling in love

Rey doesn’t lie, knowing that if she did it would only create problems like how Ben was never told about his relation to Vader

Twins know their father lost his way and did horrible things but he eventually found the Light with their mother’s help at the end

Son thinks it’s very romantic and Daughter is like 'whatever'  


Tells them that their dad had made his share of mistakes and suffered for them but he’d died doing the right thing: saving the person he loved  


And also impregnating Rey

* * *

??Rey dies protecting them

They’re not eager to return to their time

* * *

Son believes that they are in the past to restore balance to the Force

Son senses that the Force is unhappy and their mother’s death was the last straw

Rey believes that they will bring balance that her and Ben couldn’t- he’d died too soon before they realized what the Force wanted

Daughter and Son tap into both the Light and Dark side of the force

Luke is apprehensive

Son tells him that for the Force there really is no Light or Dark side

These are just human convention

The Force is ultimately neutral

It all eventually depends on the actions and intents of the its users

* * *

??Daughter and Son are separated in the time vortex

Daughter is thrown into the past

Son is still floating around

Daughter nearly loses when she can’t feel her twin

Son focuses on their bond and uses it to guide himself

Lands on Crait right smack down in the middle of Luke and Ben

Kylo and Luke are like wtf while Daughter who is watching from the command center is ecstatic 

Just when Kylo is questions Son, Daughter shoves him aside and embraces Son

Stuff happens and Son ends up with Kylo snd Daughter with Rey idk how

While Son is a lot different than his twin yet he still shares a lot of common traits with himself 

**Not sure if I want set before FA or Post-TLJ**

**Probs post TLJ b/c of the Reylo development**

**Edit: wait shit no I want Han to live**

Son pops before Kylo kills his father

Son channels his inner Daughter/pulls a classic Solo and goes leaping into the fray

Usually his sister is the reckless one 

Uses Leia’s saber to defend himself against Kylo who is furious (and tiny bit relieved becuase yay he doesn't have to merc his dad, though he’s quick to squash the feeling lest Snoke find it)

* * *

Daughter inherits a lot from her father

Skin is fair like Kylo but has Rey’s freckles

Dark wavy hair held back in four buns like Rey

Has the long face and nose and is very tall, As tall as him, and sort of gangly like a newborn deer

Daughter is clumsy because of her too-long limbs and trips a lot 

Her body is boyish, lacking curves

She reminds Kylo a lot of his younger self: all awkwardly put together, mish mash of different features to make an odd looking human

But it all works out; she’s pretty

Her personality is all fire and passion

Daughter has a short temper like her father and headstrong like her mother

Her unwavering belief reminds Kylo a lot of Rey

Daughter is an excellent fighter

Hobby is dancing which is reflected in her fighting

Enjoys learning new moves and working out

Excellent shot; Finn showed her the ropes

Twins both have their father’s ears which Ben sighs about and Rey absolutely adores

Son inherits a lot from his mother

Face is round and soft and his skin is tan with his father’s sprinkling of moles

Has a deep scar stretching from the corner of his mouth to his ear; makes his smiles crooked which Rey finds endearing

Has various scars on his fingers from shop mishaps

Same height as Leia; short and stocky

Daughter likes to use him as an arm rest

Brown hair with two braids draining his face with Daughter’s and Rey’s hair interwoven

Studious and has a calm and gentle disposition

Will fight to protect his but will try a diplomatic approach first

Is patient and hardworking

Likes to tinker with droids and is very good at on-the-spot engineering

Excellent pilot

Very intense and has a eternal resting bitch face

Very quiet; let’s Daughter do most of the talking but takes over if Daughter is too frazzled or incensed

His quiet; stoic demeanor reminds Rey a lot of Kylo

* * *

Twins miss D-O

They go off on a mission to find him

* * *

Son is smol and soft 

Daughter isn’t afraid to summon the Dark side to protect him and scare off unwanted suitors

Daughter adores him and vice-versa

They get along very well despite their banter and you can tell how much they love each other

They are very soft 

Sibling Goals right there

Based off my on relatioship with my lil bro

* * *

Twins are a dyad in the force like their parents

Nvm they're just super, super close like my headcanon for Luke and Leia if Leia was trained with the Force

Twins are strong with the Force and extremely powerful when together 

Daughter is the offensive one and uses her flexibility and long limbs to aide her battle

She strikes quick and hard

Her passion gives her strength but also makes her impulsive and reckless

Her impulsiveness also makes her a fast thinker and she’s able to make quick decisions while in battle

Son helps to balance Daughter

He’s the brains to her brawn; the strategist

Son is more level-headed

He’s strong physically and able to defend himself pretty well

Growing up with Daughter has taught how to react to ambushes and fight dirty

But doesn't like fighting

Son watches Daughter’s back and helps to guide them through trouble

Together they’re balanced but tend to be unbalanced and freak out when apart since they’ve been together since birth

Son calms Daughter and is her voice of reason

Daughter protects Son and makes his life brighter (if a little more complicated) 

She keeps him focused and vice versa

Hanzo is a good close-range fighter with a weapon but not some much long-range

Hence all the YEETING going around lol

* * *

Twins are distrusted in their timeline and Rey has become a bit of pariah

Being close friends with the generals of the rebellion has worked to protect Rey and children but there have been numerous assassination over the years

People are mistrustful and fear Vader’s legacy, pointing out what happened with Kylo REN as a justification for their fears

Twins are taught by Rey and her friends how to fight/defend themselves

Forced to hide their force powers while in public

But Rey can never ban them from using it as the Force isn’t so easily bottle up so easily and ignored

Bounty Hunters and anti-First Order zealots are the biggest threats

pfft assholes

* * *

Daughter loves hearing about the fight Rey had with their father

Thinks they’re exciting 

Makes her admire her mother even more and also makes her wish she could have seen Rey like that

* * *

Hanzo and Bente can only speak to each other with their minds while meditating but don’t need to mediate if they’re in close enough proximity

So no Force Skyping

Dreams are still up for debate

Those are wonky enough on their own

* * *

Daughter wants desperately for her father to be the man Rey had spoken, the man who’d given his life for her mother

But he’s not, the angsty emo  


Not entirely but Daughter can see bits and pieces of Ben Solo

Son had faith in the Force that it's all gonna be Good 

* * *

Twin’s lightsabers are  _ purple _

Info I got from the wiki  


**"The most famous wielder of a purple lightsaber was Jedi Master Mace Windu, who was one of the only Jedi strong enough to practice Form VII, a style of lightsaber combat that required a Jedi to be dangerously close to the Dark Side. The purple lightsaber blade can, therefore, be seen as a careful temperament between the Light and Dark Side from its wielder"**

* * *

Hanzo is a scavenger like his mother

Has a belt with all kinds of ‘junk’ stuffed into it

To anybody else the pockets full of rusted metal bits and worn down tech would be trash but Rey knows better. A whole life spent scavenging has given Rey 


	2. Outlines for Chapter 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Summary:   
> The Force calls for balance. Light and Dark. Rey and Ben were supposed to be that balance- a dyad in the Force "like life itself".   
> And life it did bear.  
>  Bente and Hanzo Solo are sent hurtling back in time. Separated and eager to go back to their sibling, the twins will do anything to be reunited. And if they save a few lives along the way whose to say it wasn't the will of the Force?

**+First Chapter Outline- Right after TROS > Start of TT**

- **Rey’s POV-**

**=Preggo Rey, Childbirth, Snippets of Twin’s Childhood, Trial, and Escape**

* * *

-Rey had become increasingly isolated

-Spends most of her time alone, apart from the celebrations

-Spent some time on Tatooine but it reminded her too much of Jakku and what she had lost

-Returned to her friends at their urging

-BB-8’s transmissions were worrying

-Rey starts to feel increasingly nauseous and thinks it’s a side effect from dying/Ben dying

-It’s only when she faints in front of Finn that she gets checked out

-Turns out she’s pregnant

-Cue confusion on everyone’s part

-Boys try to be respectful when asking who the father is

\- “So, uh,” Finn starts, leaning against the wall in an attempt to appear casual. He fails spectacularly. Rey watches in amusement when he slips and scrambles to right himself. “Who’s the, um, father? Not that it’s any of my business! I mean you don’t have to tell me or me anything!” Rey laughs as he fumbles with his words.

-Poe thinks maybe she had a one-night stand that got a little messy

-Although he’s never seen Rey with anybody in a romantic sense

-Chewie says they’re a gift from the Force

-Rose is kind and gently probes but doesn’t for more than what Rey is willing to share

-She had her suspicions but won’t voice them

-Chewie, along with Rose, keep Rey company by helping her tinker with the Falcon

-Chewie won’t let her carry anything remotely heavy and banned her from the ladder

-Everybody is very supportive of Rey and help make her pregnant easier

-Finn is lovely and fetches Rey whatever she’s craving

-Confused but supportive

-There are some complications 

-Mostly due to her malnutrition and dehydration that she suffered on Jakku

-Few close calls and they almost lose Rey during childbirth

-Twins, sensing their mother’s duress, donate some of their Life Force to save Rey

-Medics are amazed

-Finn feels Rey slipping and is about fight everybody to get into the room when he feels this immense power in the Force; it eclipses even Rey’s

-Rey suspects that the babies are Ben’s but doesn't know how that would be possible and jots it down as wishful thinking

-It’s not until the twins are born and she looks at them that she finally accepts that they’re Ben’s

-They have his ears

-She can feel a faint pulse of Ben’s Life Force residing within them

\- And then Rey senses it. A familar presence, so faint Rey doubted she’d have been able to catch if she hadn’t been so connected to him.

_ Ben. _

-She cries, cradling her babies- proof that Ben Solo was here

-A faint quiver of their bond, severed by his death, or she thought, shocks her

- _ Ben?  _ She projects into the bond. There is no answer. There never is. Rey cradles the twins tighter and is about the put back her shields when she feels it, even fainter, but it’s a definite tug

-Rey’s spirit is revived and she’s more alive now; almost back to how she was before the Battle of Exogol

-Twins and evidence that Ben isn’t quite gone gives Rey strength + hope

-The public finds out about Rey’s children

-She’s a public figure now, even if she doesn’t want to be

-The Last Jedi and savior of the galaxy

-Doesn’t take long for rumors to circulate 

-Everybody is suspected of being the father- even Chewie (wtf?)

-This attention leads Bounty Hunters to Rey

-The children of the last Jedi would fetch a high price to the right people

-That and they make a pretty penny from the ransom

\- The boys and others make it clear that any attack on Rey’s or hers will not be tolerated

-When the twins hit puberty everything goes to shit  


-People who knew what Kylo Ren looked like (and those who knew him before, when he was Ben solo) are convinced that the deceased Supreme Leader sired Rey’s children

-Whispers start circulating around that Rey and Kylo Ren and what their relationship really was

-Some think it’s romantic but most are aghast 

-Those in power believe Rey is a traitor

-She was in cahoots with the First Order the whole time

-Finn and Poe defend Rey but secretly they wonder if there’s a grain of truth to it all

-Rey had only spoken of what happened on Exogol once before the council and it was short and sweet; almost no extra deets or explanation on how Rey acquired the wavefinder, why Kylo Ren was there, why Palpatine hadn’t just slain her, etc.

-Start to see the holes and missing details

-And then for Finn, he remembers what Rey told him; her fears over the vision she saw

-All she had told them was that she defeated Palpatine with help of Ben Solo who’d saved her life before dying himself

-Boys start to question who Kylo was to Rey

-Secret DNA test is done comparing the Twin’s DNA with Kylo’s 

-Info was taken from what was left of the First Order’s data banks

-Tests confirm that Kylo Ren is in fact the father (meme time)

-Rey is both outraged at the violation but is also comforted by the knowledge that the twins really are Ben’s in both spirit and flesh

-Rey is brought in as long as her children

-Finn and Poe are like NO but Rey tells them she’ll come peacefully; she doesn’t want anybody to get hurt and can’t risk her children

-Rey is tried for being a traitor and consorting with the enemy

-Her need to confront Ben solo each time is used as evidence

-Battle of Exogol is also used as evidence that she’d been plotting with the Supreme Leader

-Also, her whereabouts just before the Battle of Crait are put into question

\- “Surely you were there to kill him for what other purpose would you have had to go?”

“Yes- no, you don’t-”

“Much indecision, Lady Rey, some might find that  _ interesting. _ ” 

-“If you weren’t there to kill him then why were you there?”

-Rey tells the council that Ben turned and that she never betrayed the Resistance

-Council recounts Kylo Ren’s horrible deeds and tell her a man like that cannot be redeemed

\- “Yes, they can.” Rey says firmly. “It’s never too late to turn to the light.”

“With that logic can we not say that the opposite is true? Just as it’s ‘never too late’ you say to turn to the ‘light’, what’s to say you have not turned to the dark?”

-Rey is confident she did nothing wrong despite what everyone thinks

-Throughout the trial the Higher Ups turn and twist Rey’s words against her

-It makes Rey yearn for Leia’s political know-how

-Twins are the most damning piece of evidence as they’re irrefutable proof that Rey had relations with the enemy

-Finn tries to suggest that maybe Kylo Ren forced himself on Rey

-It’s a horrible thought and Finn feels a little sick at the thought but to think that Rey went willingly to Kylo’s bed is equally horrifying, for him

-Rey thinks that Finn had offered the easiest out for her, even if makes her stomach roll at the wrongness, but admits quietly to the council that Ben would never do that to her

**fuck that dark**

**damn Finn**

-Rey explains that she never had intercourse with Ben

-Girl still has her v-card

-Which Bente has never believed

-She's convinced her parents fucked and that Rey is too embarrassed to say anything

-Hanzo is just like 'OH MY GOD NO YOU IDIOT!! WE ARE FORCE BABIES!!'

-Council refuse to believe the notion of Force babies; even when Anakin is used as an example

-Rey is found guilty of consorting with the enemy and being a traitor

\- “You are no  _ Jedi. _ ” They hissed, hoping their words would sting. But Rey agreed with them. It’s what’s she’d been trying to tell them even when they forced the title on her.

“No, I’m not,” Rey says. Her eyes are hard and she stands her ground. “I’m Rey. Just Rey.” / “I’m Rey of Jakku and nothing more.”

-Finn and Poe find out that the higher Ups are planning to lock up Rey forever

-She’s still a figurehead of hope and freedom so they can’t just execute her or it would create chaos

-But as for the twins...council can’t afford a  _ third  _ coming of Darth Vader and plan to cull them

-Rey obviously doesn’t know this because if she did she would have done more to bust out

-When she asked about the fate of her children the council tells her they’ll be relocated to the Outer Rims

-Which is true, except that’s where they’ll be executed

-Bros bust Rey and the kiddies out using their numerous resources as co-generals of the Resistance

**Cue Ben Hilly Theme Song (is that the name of the song?? idk)**

-They plant one of their own at Rey’s and the Twins cell block

-They free them in the middle of the night

-This is when Rey realizes that not everyone condemns her or her children

-Rey and co are taken to a remote meeting spot where Bros and Chewie gift her the Falcon

-There’s lot’s of tears, hugs, ‘May the Force be with you’s

-Rey and the twins are now runaways


	3. Outline for Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything stays in the chapter when I write it/I do add new stuff

**+Third* Chapter Outline- TT > Middle of FA**

**-Rey’s POV > Bente’s POV-**

**=Trip to Ahch-To, Rey’s ‘Death’, Mirror Portal, Separated, Bente in Starkiller Base, Dash to Hanzo**

* * *

-Rey and the twins have been on the run for quite a few years now

-Twins are now 17 and Rey is now 36

-They’ve spent most of the time evading capture, exploring the galaxy while searching for clues on how to bring Ben back

-Twins wish Rey would let their father go, it hurts to see her how tired she’s become, hanging on to this thread of hope that their father isn’t completely gone

-But the twins know that if either of them died and if there was even a whisper of hope of bringing them back the other would stop at nothing to do so

-Besides their grandmother had told them that Ben was stuck somewhere, Rey’s bond with him keeping him tethered and unable to move on

-Rey feels guilty but Leia explains that this could possibly be used as a way to bring them back and that he’s just sleeping 

-Their bond is both powerful and unexplored; no one knows its limits

- Rey finds out that the portal to the World Between Worlds on Ahch-To 

-Where it all started for her and Ben, which she finds fitting

-Rey and co are caught on Ahch-To

-Higher Ups were aware of it and were monitoring the area in case Rey ever returned

-Rey sacrifices herself by leaving the Twins on the island and leading the enemy ships away from the island on the Falcon

-Rey had returned Luke’s X-Wing and tells the Twins where it is and to leave only when it is safe to do so

-Falcon loses integrity and Rey crashes into the cliff face 

\-  _ Mom! / Mother!  _ The twins cry out through the Force.

-Shards of glass come flying at Rey

-She thinks about reflecting them back with the Force but decides not to

-Even if she did she’d probably wouldn’t survive the fire coming towards from the back or the plummet into the sea below

-Rey closes her eyes in acceptance and pushes all her love and hope and strength towards the twins

-Twins are devastated as the Falcon blows up and then falls into the water

-But they don’t have enough time to mourn as troops descend on the island to confirm that they’re all really dead

-Bente has to drag a comatose Hanzo away

\- “C’mon, we gotta go.” Bente grabs Hanzo’s hand and yanks him away. Hanzo struggles to catch up with her longer strides especially since she’s running now. Hanzo looks up at her. There are tears falling down her cheeks but her expression is hard and determined. Out of all their mother’s valuable lessons, this was the one they excelled at-  _ surviving. _

-The Force leads them to the ice mirror/portal 

-Hanzo noticed the portal first while Bente is distracted by panic over the troops finding them

-Hanzo touches it and the ice mirror comes to life playing out scenes from the past

-Hanzo cuts off Bente panicked ramblings over what they’re going to do

“Okay, okay, we can do this. All we have to do is-”

“Bente.”

“-wait them out. I mean they have to leave eventually-”

“Bente.”

“-but if they don’t we can just wait for nightfall and grab granduncle’s ship-”

“ _ Bente!”  _ Hanzo finally hissed. His sister turned towards him with a scowl.

“ _ What? _ Can’t you see I’m trying to come up with an...escape... plan…” Bente trailed off, eyes glued to scene playing out in front of them.

-The Twins watch a few scenes but it’s not until they see their parents that they stop gaping

-Bente puts her hand through it and it goes right through it

-Just then they hear the troops nearing

-Hanzo becomes distracted and doesn’t notice Bente starting to walk through it

\- He reaches out for Bente, not looking away from the entrance of the cave as the voices grow nearer, “Come, Bente. We need to leave.” When his fingers meet air Hanzo turns his head just in time to see his sister stick her head and the right side of her body in the portal.

“Bente!” He cries out in alarm. 

“Hey! Who’s down there?” One of the troops call. There’s the sound of thundering footsteps and Hanzo realizes they’re out of time. Hanzo curses lowly as blaster bolt whizzes by his head and hits the portal just above Bente’s shoulder. It bounces off the picture harmlessly. Hanzo takes a deep breath and follows Bente the rest of the way through.

-They end up in the WBW

-All these doors

-They lead to all moments in time

-They go through the door they saw in the mirror

-Twins find themselves falling through some type of vortex

-It like being caught in wave underwater

-Have no idea which way is up or down

-Can’t tell if it’s the shock or maybe there isn’t enough air where they are, but it’s hard to breathe, each lungful feels less full than the last until they’re both panting and wheezing

-Vortex is trying it’s hardest to separate them but they cling on tightly to each other

-It’s only the lack of oxygen that causes them to separate

-Neither is sure who lets go first

\- “Hanzo!” Bente screams hoarsely and reaches out for him frantically, the Force refusing to obey her.

“Bente!” Hanzo reaches out desperately for her and brushes against her fingertips before they’re violently ripped apart from each other. Bente calls for her brother again and then everything goes black.

-Bente wakes up on the floor of the Starkiller base to the sound of an alarm

\- “Ugh, mom,” she groans and rubs her eyes. “Why’d you set the alarm so early- the  _ kriff _ !?” Bente says in alarm at her sterile surroundings. She scrambles up on shaky legs, the previous events coming back. She desperately tries to feel her brother but there’s nothing. Bente’s legs threaten to collapse under her. She lets out a pitiful cry and reaches again but there’s nothing. Where her brother’s familiar calm and steadfast presence in the Force usually is there’s just...nothing. Empty. 

“Hey, you!” A modulated voice crackles through her panic. “Identify yourself!” Bente whips her head and stares in shock at the pair of stormtroopers pointing their blasters at her. She’s only seen scraps and pieces of the infamous uniforms. 

Bente raises her hands in surrender. The two come stomping up to her, one of them reaching for cuffs clipped to their belt. Once they’re near enough Bente flicks her wrist and slams them against the durasteel. 

Bente winces when they slump to the ground unconscious. Guilt swirls uncomfortably in her belly when she remembers what little her uncle Finn had told her about the stormtroopers of this era- stolen from their families and homes and brainwashed till all they knew was the feel of pain and the weight of a blaster in their hands.

Bente resolved to gentler next time. Closing her eyes, Bente tried reaching for her brother. The shock of his absence had distracted her and she’d ignored the Force’s warning of the approaching threats. It was empty, but when Bente searched farther she could just barely sense his steady presence. 

_ Don’t worry I’ll find you!  _ Bente said through the bond. There was a moment of nothing then  _ surprise, fear,  _ and then _ relief.  _

“Not dead. Thank the gods.” Bente breathed in relief and opened her eyes. He wasn’t _gone_ gone just very, very far away. Which would make sense if he was still stuck in that weird, vortex-thing. A bond like theirs was said to transcend space _and_ time.

The Force brushed against the back of her neck causing the hairs there to stand on end. Bente strengthened her resolve, she’d find her brother and once they did so they’d figure out what the kriff was going on, and quickly darted down the hallway. She let Force guide her around the patrolling stormtroopers as everyone ran about.

“I wonder what the hell happened here?” Bente mused, peering around a corner and watching as a group of soldiers cautiously followed a banged-up looking stormtrooper who’s chrome armor looking to be in need of replacing. Bente reached out and wrinkled her nose at the rage and embarrassment bleeding out into the Force.

“FN-2187 and his rebel compatriots are to be found and  _ killed. _ ” A woman’s voice commanded angrily at the group following her. 

“Yes, captain.” One of them said and did an about-face, the others hurrying to leave the woman’s murderous presence.

-Force leads to Kylo Ren’s quarters

-Darkness clings to every piece of cloth and furniture, seeping through every crack and gap. Bente shivers and steps inside the room, the doors closing behind her. The darkness reaches out and brushes lightly against Bente. She’s unperturbed and allows its curious exploration. The darkness hums in the Force, sensing its presence imbued within Bente’s and retreats back into the room, continuing its endless wandering.

She looks around the room with wide eyes as realization dawns on her.

She’s in her dad’s room. His private quarters. Imbued with a surge of excitement and eager to banish the  _ cold  _ that invaded her body, Bente darts around the room. She pulls open drawers and runs her hands over every object. This is her  _ dad’s _ room. These are  _ his  _ things. Bente presses her hand against a panel on the wall. It opens to reveal rows upon rows of black material. Bente reaches inside and pulls out one of the items. It’s some type of cowl. The material is thick and heavy. Bente smirks and sweeps it over shoulders. The shoulders are a little large but the length is just right. Being as tall as she is, it’s hard to find clothing that fits her properly. Bente is about to take it off when she feels the bond pulse thrum with power and burst to life.

_ Hanzo!  _ Bente shouts.

_ Sister?  _ Is Hanzo’s weak reply. Bente feels his nausea and confusion through the bond.

_ Yes! Don’t move!  _ Bente closes her eyes and concentrates. He’s close, on the same planet, she knows. If he’d landed any further and she’d be hard-pressed to find him. There. Bente opens her eyes and uses the Force to open the door to her dad’s quarters.  _ Stay where you are. I’m coming. _

Shock shakes their bond. Bente has to stop, gasping for breath.

_ Hanzo!? What’s going on- _

_ I’m sorry.  _ Bente feels her brother’s shock fall away to be replaced with the same fast determination their mother was renowned for.  _ I can’t stay. _

Bente makes a face and starts moving again, careful to avoid any stormtroopers. The alarms shrieking over her head and her brother’s refusal to stay put for  _ one damned minute  _ are stoking her rising ire.

_ What? For love of- I can’t believe I’m the one lecturing  _ **_you._ ** _ Find somewhere safe and stay put for Force’s sake! How hard can that be? _

_ No. _

Bente’s fingers itched for her lightsaber.

_ ‘No’? What the kriff is that suppose to mean, you impatient bast- _

_ Father is going to kill grandfather if I do not intervene now. _

Bente chokes on her own spit and stumbles on a step. She throws herself into an alcove before someone sees her.

_ WHAT!? _

Hanzo continues calmly, sounding more like himself and not like he was going to puke,  _ I said- _

_ No, no, I heard you it’s just...well, shit.  _ Bente rushes out of her hiding spot and picks up her pace to where she’s pretty sure the First Order’s vehicles are stored.  _ You better not die before I get there, you asshole.  _ Bente threatens him. She uses the Force to dissuade the stormtroopers from looking at her too closely and makes a beeline to a lone TIE fighter.

_ I’ll do my best.  _ Is Hanzo’s dry reply but the tremulous emotions seeping into their connection tell Bente he’s not as composed as he wants her to believe. He puts up his shields and blocks her before she can try and find another way.

Bente curses and climbs up the side of the TIE fighter. She uses the Force and rips a startled stormtrooper out of the cockpit. Bente uses the surrounding chaos and slips in among the other ships leaving the hangar. She focuses on Hanzo’s bright signature and puts all the craft’s power in the thrusters. She can only hope she can make it before her brother loses a hand or, worse, his life. Their father hadn’t exactly earned his infamous reputation by being kind to those he deemed his enemy. And if Hanzo went ahead with whatever he had planned that exactly what he’d be- just another cold body to add to the war’s death count.

But she’d be damned if she let anything happen to her little brother. He was  _ hers  _ and not even their father would leave this planet unscathed if he so much as  _ touched _ him. 

Bente jerked the controls to the left, a wicked grin spreading on her lips as she thought of fighting the feared master of the Knights of Ren. Now  _ that _ would be a worthy challenge. A lot more satisfying than battling droids and bar brawls. Her blood thrummed in anticipation. 


	4. Outline for Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was going to have Bente in this chapter but it was getting too long so that scene probs be a chapter on it own along with some other stuff I wanted to add last minute b/c my brain reminded me of PLOT HOLES

**+Chapter 4 Outline- TwinTimeline or TT**

**-Hanzo POV > Finn POV* > Feral Rey POV > Bente POV**

**=Hanzo Save Han, Fights Dad, Feral Rey, Bente Saves Dad**

***Happened in Story but not notes**

* * *

-Hanzo feels Bente’s departure to his very core

-Only takes a moment to center him in all the chaos

-He’d learned to adapt and then _ thrive _ in chaos

-His mother, while steadfast and smart, was a whirlwind of energy

-His sister was no different; creating mayhem was her favorite hobby

-Feels for the bond and calms immediately when he feels it; Bente isn’t dead just far, far away

-Calls upon the Force and uses it like a rope, slowly dragging himself towards Bente

-Not going to let her do all the work herself

-Focuses on the bond to lead him to Bente but gets distracted by his mother’s signature

-It’s brighter than he’s ever seen it; what it must have looked like before his father died

-It’s like she’s her own sun

-And near her is this equally powerful Darkness

-He’s never seen anything like it

-And then suddenly Hanzo finds himself on Starkiller base 

-Dry heaves when he comes to and feels pretty sick

-He shakily gets up and takes a look around

-And suddenly he’s watching a younger version of his mother and uncle watching a younger and alive version of his grandfather and father

-His eyes widen at the scene playing out before him.

“Grandfather...” he breathes as he watches the deceased smuggler and Rebellion General confront a familiar figure dressed head-to-toe in black. “Father…”

-The whole Force convo with Bente happens

-Hanzo can sense the conflict in his father

-For a second he believes Kylo will turn but then Kylo’s engulfed by Darkness

-Hanzo does the only thing he can

-He pulls a move that would have Bente grinning at him and his mother face-palming

-Wishes he had a blaster but all he has is his and his mother’s lightsaber

**YEET Time**

-Hanzo cocks his hand back, his lightsaber a heavy weight in his palm.  _ Here goes nothing.  _ He flings his arm forward. And sure enough, the hunk of metal finds its target.

Kylo Ren gave a shout of pain and stumbled backward. His father’s lightsaber, the one about to peirce Han’s heart, falls innocently to the floor. Hanzo’s lightsaber bounces off Kylo’s head and into the abyss below. Han blinked in surprise and looked up at Hanzo. The young man wasted no time and jumped onto the platform with a clang. Immediately he raises his hand before Kylo can do anything and pushes him back several feet. His boots scrape against the grating and he lands in an unceremonious heap of black.

“Who the _hell_ are you?” Han asks incredulously. Hanzo pulls out his mother’s saber and positions himself between his _grandfather_ and his _father_ \- he feels faint and just from the harrowing journey here- who’s begun to stand up _._ This day could not get any stranger.

“Hanzo.” He simply replies. 

“Huh. Nice name.” The men’s attention return to Kylo who looks positively  _ murderous.  _ His footsteps are thunderous on the durasteel floor. Hanzo raises his saber, activating the  **color of blade** as Kylo approaches. Han makes a sort of startled noise behind him. Hanzo supposes the six-foot-something of unbridled rage and suffocating darkness stomping towards should have phased him. But growing up with someone as equally tall and temperamental, one grows accustomed to enduring and tempering such storms. Although the blood running down his father’s temple was a little off-putting.

“Now son,” Han started. He made to move past Hanzo in an attempt to mitigate his son’s fury. Hanzo knew that such an attempt would be futile given how embroiled his father was in the Dark side at the moment. He would not let his family grieve Han Solo a second time even if they knew nothing of the first.

Hanzo turned his head to Han, his eyes never straying from his father. “You need to leave.” 

“What? No. I ain’t listening to some kid-”

Kylo whipped out a hand to Force choke Hanzo but he had expected such a move. Hanzo rebuffed the attack with a forceful push from the Force.

Hanzo glared at the older man. Why was everyone in this family so stubborn?

“I said  _ go _ .” His expression softened and he tacked on a quiet, desperate, “please.” Han stared at him. His confusion was visible but Hanzo had no more time left. He focused all his attention ahead. Kylo snarled like an animal and charged forward, lightsaber crackling to life.

-Han runs and the stormtroopers fire at his back only for Rey, Finn, and Chewie to fire back and provide some cover

-Kylo brings his lightsaber down on Hanzo who blocks it with his mother's

-His father is stronger than him, though

-Hanzo cries out as the crossguards sear into his face (new scar!!)

\-  _ I’m coming! I’m coming!  _ Bente calls over the bond.

-Hanzo reaches out his hand and summons his fallen lightsaber

-He activates it mid-flight and Kylo is forced to jump back lest he lose his head

-In a super badass move, Hanzo connects the lightsabers together to create a staff

-It’s a move only meant to be used in emergencies

-Hanzo does a little twirl for show, eager to impress his father

-Force warns Hanzo about the place going up in smoke and he sprints out, Kylo hot on his heels

-Hanzo and Kylo prance off into the snow

* Snow convo about Kylo's light nature and stuff and Hanzo introduces himself for like the hundredth time because apparently no pays attention

-Hanzo is able to hold his own for a bit but Kylo is fueled by the Dark and rage 

-Plus he’s bigger and more skilled than Hanzo

-And Hanzo isn’t fighting with the intent to kill but Kylo is

-Knocks Hanzo down to his knees by slicing his back open

- Later when he’s on the falcon and being looked over, the party discovers the slash marks on Hanzo’s back

-Happened when he and Bente were caught and sold as slaves 

-Bente did something to piss off the wrong people

-Rey eventually rescued them

-Bente still feels really guilty about the whole thing

-Before Hanzo passes out he shares this moment of Intense Eye Contact with Kylo on his knees  


**No, it's not kinky Destiel eye-sex, you sickos**

-Kylo’s used to seeing fear and horror in the faces of his enemies

-But the expression on Hanzo’s face is the complete opposite

-Kylo freezes with his saber in the air

\- “It's okay, father.” Hanzo cracks a crooked smile. "I forgive you." And through the bond, he says sorry to Bente who’s losing her mind

-Kylo is stumped

-This opening allows Rey to stab his side with the lightsaber

-Finn and Rey are running at this point

-Rey stops when she senes something (Hanzo in pain)

-Look back and sees Hanzo on his knees

-Finn tells her they gotta go, they don’t even know the kid

-Later he feels guilty

-But Rey’s maternal instincts awaken and she goes absolutely feral on Kylo

-Tells Finn to take unconscious Hanzo to the Falcon

-While Kylo is fighting her, something about her fighting style feels very similar to Hanzo’s

-If he knew any better he’d think they were siblings except when he’d forced himself inside Rey’s mind there had been none. No family. No one.

-Rey decimates Kylo

-Poor dude had a raging boner the whole time **because Rey is a GODDESS and I am so gay for her uwu**

-Rey stops herself from dealing the killing blow, the rage and darkness clouding her mind seeping away and revealing Kylo’s scared, lost eyes


	5. Outline for Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 was too long so I cut the part with Bente saving Kylo and the Force Dream Conversation but THAT was too short on its own too and then I realized I need to somehow introduce Older!Rey being alive...and then I wanted to include Older! Finn and Poe so yeah...

**+Chapter 5 Outline- End of FA**

**-Bente POV > Hanzo POV> *Stormpilot POV> *TT Rey POV**

**=Saving Kylo, Twin Dream Convo, *Uncles to the Rescue, *SHE LIVES**

* * *

-Bente lands a little before Hanzo and the rest get on the Falcon

-She’s rushing towards where Hanzo is on foot

-I have no idea how she's running in the snow but the girl is Doing It

\- “No! Hanzo! Mom!” she cries out reaching for the ship. The Falcon is gone before she can summon the ship to her with the Force

-Finding Nemo vibes where Marlin is chasing after the boat with Nemo on it

-Bente senses her father’s presence nearby

-Finds Kylo bleeding out and like five seconds from death

-Is able to semi-stabilize but he still needs immediate medical attention if he’s going to live long enough to have reylo babies

-Bente’s healing skills are pretty shoddy

-Hanzo’s the one that’s good with the whole healing thing

-Bente's more good at the whole breaking/smashing part

-Bente tries carrying Kylo but the planet starts to crumble around them and Bente ends up just using the Force to carry him

-“Gods, dad, you’re heavy.” She rushes through the trees to the TIE Fighter she ‘liberated’, praying she’ll make it time before the planet explodes. “What are they feeding you? You’re huge.”

-Accidently whacks him against a tree branch

-Tries to carefully maneuver him inside TIE fighter

-Ends up banging his head a few times

\- “Oops. Sorry, dad.”

-Bente climbs in after him after situating him curled up around her seat on his uninjured side

-It’s a tight fit since they’re both huge and the ship is only met for one, _normal_ sized person and not two giants.

**Edit: wait no it's the same ship like the once Finn and Poe made their romantic getaway on in the beginning of The Force Awakens**

**-damnit I'll find a way to write a scene where they (anybody really) have to squish in somewhere small later**

-Bente is forced to take Kylo back to the First Order lest he die earlier than he’s supposed to 

* * *

**Bente's and Hanzo's Force Dream Conversation was supposed to take place as a normal (what is normal?) Force bond verbal conversation while they were awake**

-Bente half-heartedly scolds him for fighting their father

\- “I expect that from me. Not  _ you _ .”

Hanzo shrugs, “Imitation is the greatest form of flattery.”

“Aww, bro, that’s sweet of you to say. But I’m still pissed.”

Hanzo frowns, “I couldn’t let him kill our grandfather.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just can’t believe you fought  _ dad _ , though.” Bente sighs wistfully. “What I wouldn’t give to go toe-to-toe with him.”

“You would have been hardpressed to defeat him.” Hanzo touches the still healing slash mark going across his face. “He’s a very aggressive fighter.”

“Meh. I could have taken him.” Bente sends him an image of her standing over their father’s unconscious body, lightsaber held up high. Hanzo rolls his eyes.  “So,” Hanzo can practically feel her grin. “Any new battle scars.”

“Yes, actually.”

“Wait what? I was joking! What the kriff happened. Was it dad? I’m going to punch the bastard when he comes back-”

Hanzo rolls his eyes as his sister launches into a tirade, going into great detail about how she would avenge her ‘little brother’.

“Enough, Bente,” Hanzo says firmly but not unkindly. Bente grumbles but quiets down. “He had no reason not to attack at full strength. I was an enemy.”

Bente grumbles some more but relents.

“Okay, fine. You have a point. I’m still going to punch him, tho”

-Hanzo is proud of Bente’s abilities and relieved to know that Rey hadn’t killed their father because that would be Bad for future them and like the whole galaxy

* * *

**THIS LINE WILL BE LIKE A TINY SCENE INTERWOVEN IN A LATER CHAPTER/SOMEWHERE ELSE**

\- There’s a pulse of warmth from deep within her towards the tattered remains of Rey’s bond with Ben and then she hears it.

_Rey._

_I’m coming, Ben._


	6. Outline for Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mind-walking part was so supposed to have more in it but I felt like it was too long and scrapped out some scenes.

**+Chapter 6 Outline- End of FA**

* * *

**-Rey POV**

**=Hanzo Reveal**

-On the Falcon Rey sees Hanzo lying in one of the bunks covered in bacta patches and bandages

-Something in her compels her over to him

-There’s something familiar about him

-Rey thinks that maybe they could be family; he looks an awful lot like her

-They could be cousins or maybe even brother and sister

-Hesitantly Rey reaches over and brushes her hand over one of the braids on the side of his head

-Hanzo wakes up and, still out of it, murmurs, “Mother.”

-Rey had not been expecting that

-But Hanzo goes back to sleep before she can question him

-Hanzo wakes up and surprises everyone by appearing in the cockpit

-He’s a little worse for wear but otherwise okay

-That’s when the questions start

-Han is asking him who he is and what he was doing on Starkiller base

-Rey interrupts with “Why did you call me ‘mother’?” and then a vulnerable “are we family?” 

-Before anybody can go what??? Hanzo tells her that yes, they’re family

-Hanzo can't lie to save his life despite his eternal bitch/poker face

-Especially not to his mama, the little mama's boy

-Rey is in shock and then she starts thinking maybe they’re cousins! Or siblings!

-Hanzo drops the bomb on her and tells he’s her son

-From the future

-Cue everybody running around like chickens with their heads cut off  


\- “Look.”

“Look?” Hanzo gives Rey a nod, holding her gaze steady. Realization washes over Rey and threatens to knock her down. “You want me to look in your mind? No!”

"But you won't believe me otherwise."

"I'm never doing  _ that  _ again."

-Rey is hesitant, not wanting to inflict the same pain and invasion that she’s felt with Kylo on Starkiller base

-When Rey peers into his mind she’s like an uncoordinated happabore which Hanzo attributes to her lack of training and pure power. He winces. Thankfully his mind is open and willing otherwise this would have really hurt  


-Rey sees his memories

-Sees an older, sadder version of herself

-Can feel Hanzo's concern and nervousness

-Feels him gather his resolve and approach her

-Gives her a flower he picked

-Sad Rey perks up and swoops him up to hug and kiss him 

-Sees Bente and tears brim in her eyes because she has a  _ daughter  _

-Bente is small (enough that her resemblance to Ben isn't obvious)

-She's protecting him from some kids who are teasing him for reading instead of  **popular group activity**

-Kids can such little bastards

\- Bente picks up his holonovel

"Here ya go, little bro."

-Sees the scary and bad moments 

~~ -Hanzo’s anger at seeing his mother on trial like a criminal ~~

-When they’re on the run and the panic and fear Hanzo had felt when they escaped custody

-Sees an older Finn and Poe helping them

-Scene ends with Hanzo and Bente being hidden in a small compartment

\- “Don’t make any noise.” Finn tells them. He closes the hatch and suddenly they’re engulfed in darkness, the only noise their stuttering panicked breaths

- ~~Rey feels the pain he felt when he Bente were caught and sold as slaves and he was whipped repeatedly~~

**meh too dark/angsty**

-How he watches his mother grieve their father, spending hours meditating in an attempt to reach him

-But also lots of soft tender moments with Rey and the twins

-How he admired his mother’s spirit and how strong she was despite the hard life she’d been dealt

-Rey is humbled that someone would think of her so highly even if its her future self

-Hanzo watches in awe as Rey demonstrates some moves with her lightsaber

-Hanzo laughing at Bente’s antics

-She’s doing funny faces 

-Rey smothering him in hugs and kisses

-Hanzo feeling protected as Bente guards him from thieves and thugs

-Poe teaching him how to fly and how exhilarating it felt

-Fixing BB-8

\- “All fixed BB.”

The droid thanks him in binary and rolls away happily.

-Finn helping Hanzo lug in droid parts to his workshop on the Falcon

-Hanzo riding on Chewie’s shoulder and his pleasure when Chewie gives him a new book he finds on his travels

-The companionable silence as Hanzo reads/tinkers with his droids while Bente naps or practices her forms

-The deep love and affection he holds for his mother and sister and their family

-Rey is crying when she leaves his mind

-Hanzo’s face has softened and he’s looking at her softly, knowing that she believes him now

-Rey throws herself at him in a hug

-It’s a little too tight and she ends up headbutting his jaw but Hanzo doesn’t mind

-Bente’s a squeezer; cracked one of his ribs once 

-Rey can’t believe she has a family; even if the circumstances appear impossible

-Hanzo closes his eyes and breathes her in, “Mother,” he murmurs and burrows into her.

* * *

**=Han POV**

-Rey promises to help Hanzo find his sister

-Han and Finn lose their collective minds

-Chewie is just like ‘I’m too old for this shit’ and settles back into the cockpit

-It’s not the weirdest thing that he’s seen

\- Later Han is in the cockpit with just Hanzo and Chewie

-Hanzo is a little out of it- he’s in the past with his mother and his grandfather whom he just saved from getting speared by his father

-It’s all very surreal now that he has a moment to process it all without any imminent threats around to distract/focus on

-And he’s very sleepy

-He's also starting to feel the effect of being separated from Bente; becoming more withdrawn/subdued

-They’re talking and Han is just looking at him

-And something in him  _ knows _

-In the end, it’s the ears that convince him when Hanzo flushes as Han makes some sort of lewd remark

-“You’re Ben’s, aren’t you?”

Hanzo swallows and says a quiet, “Yes.”

Han sighs and sinks into the pilot’s chair. He rubs his hand over face. This complicates things. Han tries to find the bright side.

“Leia’s going to be happy, I guess.” Hanzo looks at him at the mention of his grandmother and Han’s wife. “She always wanted grandkids.”

_ “I doubt this is what she had in mind,”  _ Chewbacca says. Han laughs and claps his shoulder.

“You said it, pal.”


	7. Outline for Chapter 7

**+Chapter 7 Outline- TLJ??**

**-Bente POV > Kylo POV >  
**

**=Bente Camps out in Dad’s room, Bente Reveal  
**

* * *

-Bente manages to dump him off at the medbay without getting caught

-Hides out in his room 

-This one holds more of his things

- ~~There’s a calligraphy set tucked away and hidden~~

~~-Tries on more of his clothes~~

~~-Jumps on his bed; it’s surprisingly bouncy and comfortable~~

~~-Vader’s helmet throws her for a loop~~

- **Will probs add this in a different chapter when Bente decides to get nosy**

-Bente eventually crashes on Kylo’s bed

-Mom’s death and everything else catches up to her: Time traveling, separation from her twin, meeting/saving her dad, etc.

-Falls asleep after a good cry

* * *

= **Bente’s POV ends with Kylo walking into his room only to find the girl who’d saved him passed out his bed**

**=Kylo POV**

-Kylo is flabbergasted 

-Vaguely remembers her helping him but thought it was all a hallucination/a dream

-He stands there studying her and taking her in

-Bente just continues to snore, tear tracks on her face

-Making his pillow an awful mess

-Ben gauges her intention and emotions with the Force and not only surprised to find that she is strong with the Force but that her presence does not immediately recoil from her or reject his probing

-She accepts his presence easily

-Kylo can tell it’s not a lack of training he’s able to do so but it appears she’s...familiar with his presence

-Which doesn’t make any sense because Kylo has never seen nor met this girl before today

-Surely he’d remember

-Kylo sense no ill intentions; she just very tired and deeply worried about someone

-Kylo tries to see who’s she so worried about, probing deeper when Bente stirs

-She jolts at seeing him but otherwise doesn’t react much

-Hanzo does the same thing to her and their mother and Bente’s just gotten used to it to the point that’s just normal for her

\- “Now I know where he gets that from,” Bente mutters to Kylo’s confusion. She yawns and rubs her eyes, unbothered by his silent presence 

“Glad to see you’re alive.” Her voice carries a slight accent. Similar to the scaveng- _no!_ Kylo growls in his mind. He will not think of _her._ Bente stretches. Kylo is baffled with how at ease she is in his presence. She turns her head and peers up at him. It is then that Kylo realizes he doesn’t have his mask. The girl smirks and nods her head at him. “That’s gonna leave a wicked cool scar.”

Irritation prickles at Kylo. Enough of this. Who is this insolent girl to trespass into _his_ private quarters, sleep in his bed, and- he notices she’s wearing one of his cloaks- steal his clothes? Kylo walks forward and looms above her, hoping to intimidate her.

“Who are you?” He demands, his lips curling. Instead of becoming fearful or defensive, she grins up at him. Kylo takes notes of her chipped front tooth.

“I’m Bente! Nice to finally meet you, old man.” She greets cheerfully. And then springs up out of the bed before he can process what she said. Kylo takes an instinctive step back. He prepares himself for an attack, cursing himself for not detaining her sooner-

“Stupid kriffing blankets!” The girl, Bente, his mind supplies, curses. Kylo relaxes his stance slowly as he watches her fight against the blankets where they’ve twisted around her long legs. She gives the cloth a hearty tug that sends her toppling off the bed with a squeak. Instinctively, Kylo reaches out with the Force and stops her from face-planting on the durasteel floor. Kylo quickly lets go. He takes a step back and watches her go about untangling herself from his blankets.

“Ugh, thanks for the save,” Bente says and flings the offending cloth away. Kylo just watches her as she gets to her feet. They’re eye-to-eye now, Bente being just as tall, if not taller, than him. Her eyes are a familiar hazel and again Kylo is reminded of the scaven-

Bente’s face breaks out into a sheepish smile. “Hehe, sorry ‘bout that.” She lifts her leg up and swings it. “Mum said I’ll grow into them. Tells me I get it from my dad.” She winks at him. Winks. At _him,_ Snoke’s apprentice and Vader’s legacy.

“ _Who are you_?”He finds himself asking again, less forceful and more incredulous. Bente tilts her head the side, a few stray strands of hair swinging to the side. This action catches Kylo’s attention and he notices her hair for the first time. It’s black, untameable waves pulled back...in four distinctive buns. 

Kylo’s breaths are coming in faster now and he clenches his fists to keep his hands from trembling. Bente’s brows furrow.

“Are you okay? You’re looking a little peaky there, pops.”

_Pops._

_Old man._

Kylo pays her words no heed. His eyes are flitting all over her face. He takes in her long, dignified nose, the narrow face, her full, chapped lips, and those _kriffing_ ears!

“No, no,” he mutters and shakes his head. He dodges her hands when she reaches for him. “It’s not possible. I’ve never- _grrrr_ ! I-It just can’t _be_!” He cradles his head and tries to banish the image of the girl’s face. How it overlaps over him and the scaveng-

“Uh, look, I know it sounds crazy. Or like complete bantha fodder and you’re freaking out but I really need you to try and calm down.”

“No!” He shouts. His bed frame and desk rattle noisily. The Force is humming loudly around them, joining the heavy thudding of his heart as it beats erratically in his chest. “It’s a LIE! A trick!” A dirty little lie from the Light side. That’s what this was. He lifts his head, eyes wide and wild. 

Bente is kneeling in front of him. Kylo breath shudders out of him, his whole body rattling like a leaf in the wind. The lights flicker on and off wildly behind the girl’s head, painting in her shadow then light. Shadow. Light. Shadow. Light.

“It’s not a trick or a lie.” Bente reaches forward. “I’m real. Promise.” Kylo flinches as her fingertips stop an inch from his head. He could push her away, grab her pale throat and— _snap!_ —rid himself of her.

Kylo won’t, though. His limbs feel heavy and bile rises up in the back of his throat at the thought. He looks into her eyes and swallows heavily at what he sees there. The Force is roaring, pulling him towards this gangly girl and whispering secret truths in his ear like it had when the boy in the forest had been kneeling before him, blood dribbling down his lips. He’d held the same emotion in his eyes then too.

 _What is happening?_ Kylo thinks, terrified. _What is this?_

“It’s okay.” She smiles warmly, matching her eyes. Her hand is shaking. “I feel it too.” Her fingertips touch his forehead and Kylo braces himself for the intrusion. He should be used to it. His head has never been his. 

Silence. 

Kylo opens his eyes he hadn’t known were closed. The furniture had stopped shaking and the lights had stopped blinking. The Force...was silent. He opens his mouth to question Bente, to say something; anything. 

And suddenly there’s a roar in his ears and it’s like a waterfall has dropped on his head and he’s falling inside _her_ mind.

Images flash before his eyes, almost too fast for him catch. Almost.

He sees the girl before him in reflections, younger versions of herself. He sees a boy, the same boy from the forest. His face is young and unmarred, smiling at him, at her.

_Brother._

Next is the traitor, FN-2187. He’s older now. He’s watching him- her- with fond exasperation. The resistance pilot, Poe Dameron, pops up and wheedles with the traitor, telling him he’ll make Bente clean up the mess and it’ll be like nothing ever happened.

_Uncle Finn. Uncle Poe_

Kylo’s chest squeezes tight in pain when he sees Chewbacca. He watches through the girl’s eyes as she scrambles up the Wookie’s back like Ben Solo had done once a long time ago.

_Grandpa Chewie._

One last image flashes across his eyes and sears into his brain. 

It’s the scavenger from Jakku. 

_Rey._

She’s older, like her compatriots. There are lines forming around her eyes and there’s this deep melancholy in her eyes even as she smiles down at him- her. 

_Mum._

Kylo gasps and his head hits the wall behind him with a loud _thunk._ They’re on the floor. They must have fallen when she’d pulled him into her head. Bente stands up and places her hands on her hips. His eyes trail up from her well-worn leather boots, past her brown clad legs, and settle at her waist. The cloak has been pulled back her elbows, revealing the hilt of what appears to be a crudely made lightsaber.

“You- you’re,” He’s stammering like a fool.

“Bente.” She grins at him. His words only further catch in his throat. That grin. It looks so much like his father’s. “Bente B. Solo, at your service.” She bends forward in a mock-bow.

Kylo finally finds his voice. “You’re _mine_.” His head swims as he scrambles to his feet. 

“Woah, woah, watch it, big guy.” Bente’s hand come down on his shoulders to steady him. Kylo blinks rapidly. He swallows and lifts up his hand, tentatively settling it on Bente’s shoulder. He wants to hold her close but everything he’s ever touched, ever loved...he ruins it all. So he settles for patting her shoulder awkwardly. Apparently, this mockery of an embrace won’t do fo her because the next thing he knows, he gets a mouthful of dark hair as Bente wraps herself tightly around him. 

“Dad, oh gods, I can’t believe it’s actually you _._ ” Kylo feels something wet soaking the collar of his shirt. It’s when Bente starts shaking against him and her words form into intelligible sobs that he realizes his arms are just lying limp at his side. Slowly, he wraps one arm around her back and the other cradles the back of her head. She shakes harder in his hold and Ben just holds her that much closer. He’s probably holding her too tightly, it’s been so long since he held another person without the intent to harm. He’s pretty much just smooshed her against him but Bente doesn’t protest. In fact, she just burrows deeper, digging her face deeper into his neck. He presses his mouth to the back of her head and closes his eyes, breathing her in. 

For the first time in probably is his whole life, Kylo feels at peace.

And then it’s over. Just like everything good that has ever happened to him.

A crackle rips through the bubble Kylo’s found himself in and pops it. His eyes snap open as lieutenant Mitaka’s voice filters through the portable comm attached to his belt.

“Sir? Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your presence.” Kylo fingers curl into Bente’s hair and side. He had failed. The boy- _his son-_ had thwarted his attempt at his father’s life, at snuffing the last dredges of light inside him. And for a second he’d been relieved, as his lightsaber had fallen from his hand and his father retreated. That relief, before the dark consumed, worried him. Because it meant he hadn’t truly wanted to kill his father; meant that Ben Solo was truly dead and gone. That his father was right.

And the fact that his _son_ had traveled through space and time to stop him, risked his life to save Han unsettled him. Unsettled him because he felt doubt. Doubted the Supreme Leader, his vision, the mission, everything that led him there. Doubt was a very dangerous thing hand. If Snoke even so much as sensed an inkling apprehension he wasn’t sure if he’d survive the encounter. He’d been lucky so far, the Supreme Leader having decided to leave his mind for the moment as he no doubt dealt with the aftermath of Starkiller base’s destruction.

Kylo slowly pulled away from Bente. He reached for his command, ignoring Bente’s wide eyes, and, after clearing his throat, answered back an affirmative. The fact that his voice didn’t break was a small victory.

-Kylo readies himself to face Snoke, never feeling more conflicted in his whole life

**-Rewrite ^^^ scene so Bente is super mad about Kylo almost killing Hanzo because I forgot oops. Stupid emotional continuity**

-“I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

-“Well you should we’re _yours_! Can’t you feel it?” Kylo does feel it and curses himself for being so clouded by anger and the dark

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Outline for Chapter 8 Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually lost my original notes/outline for this chapter so I had to wrack through my memory/look through the other chapter outlines to peice together what I lost.

**+Chapter 8 Outline- End FA and Start TLJ**

**-Kylo’s POV > Bente POV > Hanzo’s POV **

**= Audience with Snoke, Dad/Daughter Bonding, Twins Reconvene**

**-Kylo POV**

**=Kylo and Snoke Convo**

“Such a pitiful sight you make

“Bested by a girl who’s never held a lightsaber and child. How pathetic.

~~ “You will bring them  _ both  _ to me. ~~

~~ The words are bitter and dark, “Yes, master.” he rasps.  ~~

* * *

-And when she resists-which she will because Bent doesn’t strike him as one to bow down before another- he will dispose of her.

-Ben doesn’t want Bent to go through the same training he did because though it made him strong it had hurt

* * *

**=Bente POV**

**(NOTE TO SELF: switch to Kylo POV b/c i luv his awkward ass)  
**

**=Bente and Kylo Bond**

-Bente wakes up from where she’d collapsed to the floor

-Explores Kylo’s quarters

-“Are you—why are you crying?”

“I’m not!” she insists, even as she blinks back the looming tears. His panic is oddly endearing

-Kylo comes back, stares at the ruined walls and then completely ignoring that asks, “Were you crying?”

-Bente totally expected him to yell about the ruined room and not that

-“W-what?”

-She notices he’s hurt and redirects the convo to him and aks him what happened. “I didn’t know you could look more worse.”

-Kylo becomes angrier because no one makes his kid cry

-“Why were you crying?”

“My mom is dead”

-Kylo startles because he just saw Rey

-Bente explains what happened

-Now that his anger has left Kylo finds himself feeling awkward. He’s never had much experience with girls. Or people in general outside of training or mission parameters.

-“my brother is far away where I can’t protect him and I-I don’t know what to do.”

-Dithers about because Kylo doesn’t know what to with crying people much less crying  _ girls _

-Carefully he holds her and Bente just sighs

-Kylo promises that they’ll make sure nothing happens to Rey this time around and he’ll help her find her brother; she can rest now, he’ll pick up the slack; she doesn’t have to brave all the time.

-His arm chooses then to spasm and Bente goes into Big Sis mode

-Insists on healing him

-Kylo tries to deny it since Bente is exhausted

-But she bullies her way and heals him just as much as she can

-Kylo feels immensely better

-“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

-Very soft moment is interrupted by Bente’s tummy growling   


* * *

**-Hanzo POV**

**=Hanzo and Bente strategize and my graceful goddess Leia makes her debut  
**

-Hanzo gets patched up better at the Resistance Base

~~ -Decides to meditates to speed up the healing process and also to contact Bente ~~ ~~~~

-Sneaks to the Falcon and finds his fave spot  


-Connects with Bente

\- “Oh good, you’re still alive!”

“I am.”

-She immediately bombards him with questions regarding his health

-He assures that he’s alive; if a little worse for wear

“Are you sure? They better have stuck you bacta tank or so help me—”

“Bente, I am fine. The healers say I am really well and there will only be minimal scarring.”

“That what you said last time something like this happened.”

-Hanzo asks if Bente is okay if she’s safe

-Bente tells him she’s fine; camping out in their dad’s room

-She goes on to tell him what happened

-Hanzo tells Bente that he’s already revealed who he is to Rey

-Bente teases him for his inability to lie

_Hanzo is worried about his sis

-bente reassures him by telling him, “He’s not that bad. The fact I’m not in an interrogation cell is a good sign.”

“Thank the Maker for small mercies.” Hanzo deadpans. 

“He gave me food and let me sleep in his bed.” A fond smile creeps onto her face. “He kind of reminds me of you, lil bro.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen. “How so?”

“Well, you both have major sticks up your asses...” 

“Bente…” Hanzo warns. She ignores him.

“...but you’re both very smart and kind.”

“Oh.” Hanzo says, not knowing how to respond.

-Bente changes the subject and asks about their mother, having sensed her on the Falcon

\- “I sensed mom on the Falcon.” Grief permeates the bond. Bente clears her throat. “So...what’s she like?”

-Hanzo tells her how wonderful Rey is 

-She’s a lot like their mother from their time but there are some differences, some more prominent than others

“She’s reckless and untrained but...so...so  _ bright _ ,” Hanzo says somewhat breathlessly. Their mother was a literal beacon in the Force; untainted by grief and the loss of her dyad partner. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll save them both.” Bente promises. Hanzo feels her conviction through the bond and is moved by it.

“Hanzo grits his teeth. “Yes.” 

-Hanzo tells her that he believes there next course of action will be to go to Ahch-To to find their gruncle now that pieces of the map have come together

\- “Isn’t that where mom and dad, er,” Hanzo blinks in confusion as embarrassment and nausea come through from Bente’s end. Hanzo prods her through their bond. “Ya know...where they have, uh,  _ kriff!  _ I can’t say it!”

“They touched hands, Bente,” Hanzo says dryly.

“Oh, yeah.” Bente scoffs. “I’m sure that’s _all_ they did.”

“Are you implying they had se-”

“Hanzo Finn Solo, don’t you dare finish that sentence!”

Hanzo rolls his eyes, “Fine, you immature brat.”

“Hey! I’m the eldest! If anyone’s a brat it’s you, shorty.” Hanzo’s too used to the barbs on his height to let it get to him anymore. That, and next to Bente everybody’s short. Bente gives a mock sigh. “I don’t know if you know how babies are made when the Force isn’t spitting them out because trust me, bro, we aren’t going to want to be on the same  _ planet  _ when that crap goes down.”

-Bente and Hanzo know that Rey fights against the Praetorian guards alongside their father

-Hanzo has a better handle on the deets leading up to that

-Bente only really paid attention to the battle parts

-They decide that Hanzo will follow Rey to Ben and that’s how they’ll meet up

-They both remember the melancholy that Rey recounted the story with

\- “He offered me the galaxy, to rule at his side, but I think all I ever wanted was just him. A place to belong.”

-They’re determined to spare their mother the heartache their father had unknowingly caused her

\- “If I have to smoosh their faces together you better believe I’ll do it.” Bente tells Hanzo

-They decide to keep their hush-hush lest they further alter events since their only chance to meet is when Rey goes to Ben

-Can’t risk messing that up since neither side knows where the other currently is

- Is forced to cut off his conversation with Bente when Leia finds him

-Super shocked

_ Excuse me. I have to go. Grandmother blah blah blah   
_

__ _ Shit, okay. Yeah, yeah no problem. I have to pee anyway. Stay safe. _

__ _ You too.  _ Hanzo close the conversation and stands. 

“General Organa.” ~~He bows low.~~

“So you’re the one everybody is making such a fuss about.”


	9. Outline for Chapter 8 Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found my OG notes yesterday haha  
> Originally I was going to have Snoke have a deeper interest in Hanzo but figured Kylo wouldn't blab about his kid. I mean, for all he knew like an hour ago, Hanzo was dead.

**+Chapter 8 Outline- TLJ**

**-Kylo POV > Leia POV >**

**=Snoke Convo/New Orders, Convo with Fam,**

**=Kylo’s POV with Snoke**

-Snoke asks about the boy Kylo fought

-Kylo knows now that the boy he fought and cut down mercilessly was his own son

-Kylo concentrates on keeping emotions level

-Speaks of Hanzo dismissively

\- “He was no match against me. He was untrained and weak. I dispatched him quickly.”

-A lie, Hanzo was impressive

-Kylo may have had more training and experience but Hanzo showed mastery over his weapon and ability to fight to against opponents much stronger than himself

-Every strike was precise and calculated, mindful of the energy he outputted, stamina was great, astounded Kylo by being able to predict his moves even in his berserker state.

-Kylo downplays Hanzo’s skill

-But Snoke cannot be fooled

\- “Your arrogance blinds you,” Snoke comments when Kylo tells him that Hanzo is insignificant when Snoke expresses more interest in him.

\- “I heard he wielded a saber. And not just one, but two. Going by your empty hands I see you failed to retrieve it.”

“Forgive me, Supreme Leader. There were other complications.”

“Ah, yes, the  _ scavenger, _ ” Snoke growls and glares at Kylo.

-Snoke chews him out like in canon

-Snoke thinks that Hanzo was the awakening in the Force, an apprentice of Luke’s or something like that  


-Kylo doesn’t correct him

-Snoke orders that Kylo bring both of them to him- Rey and Hanzo

-”If the boy survived, that is.” he smirks at Kylo. Kylo chokes out his guilt like a pro wrestler before it can rise.

* * *

**-Leia’s POV**

**=Han and Leia find Hanzo in the Falcon**

\- “How’d you even find this place, kid?”

“The Falcon was given to my mother after the war. I’ve lived most of my life on this ship.”

“I’m guessing I don’t retire, then?” Han says with a bitter smile. Hanzo’s brows furrow.

“You will now.”

-Leia comes to greet the newcomer at Han’s urging

\- “C’mon, Leia there’s someone here you’re going to want to meet.”

-Han introduced Hanzo as their grandson

-“Meet Hanzo.” He looks meaningfully at Leia, his expression softening. “Our grandson.”

-Leia is floored but when she looks closely there is no denying it

-Those are definitely Ben’s ears and he has his moles and quiet intensity

-Looks at where Rey is talking with Finn and just goes “You have to kidding me.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. This ain’t no joke

-Hanzo greets her quietly and Leia embraces him

-Leia asks questions and Hanzo answers them

-They’re both a little heartbroken to hear his story

-But his information is very valuable considering that Leia knows that they win the war 

-Determined to save as many lives as she can by stopping the fighting

**-Scene ends with Threepio rushing in to tell them that Artoo has the rest of the map**


	10. Deleted Scene/Fic AU of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna have this happen after Bente and Hanzo bust out of the hut Rey trapped them in on Chapter 3: Ahch-To  
> but I scrapped it.  
> It's unedited and unfinished but here:

“Let’s go. Mom said the old man’s X-wing is around here. If we can get to it we can provide her some cover.” Hanzo nods not that Bente sees it. She’s leading the way. Hanzo jogs to keep up with her long strides. They find the old, rusted X-wing easily enough.

Bente eyes it skeptically. “Shit. Is this thing even going to fly.” Hanzo shrugs and begins to climb.

An unknown voice echoes in the cavern, “Stop.” 

In one motion Bente drags Hanzo behind her and spins on her heel, brandishing her lightsaber. The purple light of her weapon and the light blue that ghost gives off is pretty. But Bente doesn’t care for such things.

“Who are you?” She asks defensively. 

“My name is-”

“Anakin Skywalker.” Hanzo finishes. He steps out from behind Bente. The ghost, apparently their great-grandfather, slumps. Bente would say he was pouting except that Force ghosts don’t pout. Especially not one who’d once been known as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. The girl lowers her weapons but doesn’t put it away. Anakin notes this, eyes glancing at her weapon. Bente doesn’t let sentiment cloud her senses. Each second that ticks by is a second their mom is in peril.

“Why are you here?” Bente asks suspiciously. 

Anakin frowns. It makes him look like Hanzo, minus the scar that pulls at her brother's mouth. The one on her great-grandfather’s temple is menacing enough though. 

“To stop you.” He sighs when Bente bristles. His face morphs into something sad and beseeching. “Your mother wouldn’t want this. Don’t let her sacrifice be in vain.”

Bente snarls at him and lifts her lightsaber again. “What makes you think you know what Mom wants?”

“No good parent can bear to watch their child suffer. And I know your mother is a good mother.”

Hanzo had been watching the exchange calmly finally joins in, “You gave your life so that your son would live.”

“I did.” He says solemnly. Bente shakes her head and extinguishes her blade.

“C’mon, Hanzo. We gotta go.” She tugs on his arm. Hanzo gives Anakin one more long look before following after his sister. She kneels down and cups her hands to help him into the old ship.

“Wait- stop, please!” Anakin cries out. Bente ignores him but Hanzo tilts his head slightly in his direction. “I failed to protect those closest to me. Don’t let me watch what’s left of my family die. I beg you.”

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo says. “But we will not repeat your failures.” Bente helps the shorter teen inside before hoisting herself up. 

“Yeah,” Bente nods. “We’re going to save what we love.” Anakin watches them helplessly.

“Very well.” He says and then he is gone. 

The X-wing isn’t meant for two. It’s a tight and awkward fit but they make do. 

“This never happened, got it?” Bente threatens. Her face and ears bright red, making her freckles stand out. Hanzo nods and calmly powers up the ship from her lap. Bente’s takes a deep breath as they shoot up into the air. It doesn’t take long for them to catch sight of Falcon. It’s taken quite a bit of damage the last 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm I might repurpose this scene actually...hmm...


	11. Outline for Chapter 9

**+Chapter 9 Outline- End of FA**

**-Leia POV > Han POV > Hanzo POV > Rey POV**

* * *

**=?? POV**

-Rey is tasked to go bring back Luke

* * *

-Hanzo had told Leia it was important that she go; his mother had told him the importance of Ahch-To in regards to his parents' relationship

-That and they’re going to need all the help they can get

-Hanzo makes it clear he’s going to accompany her

-He’s protective of this younger version of his mother even if she’s done nothing but protect  _ him _ so far

-Doesn’t trust his granduncle with his mother

-Leia looks at him and Hanzo tells her he has business with her twin

-Han shrugs and Leia agrees; albeit reluctantly

\- “I’ve been there before.” He stands up straighter, jaw hard. “I’m not leaving Mother.”

\- “You’re lucky I’m even letting you go.”

* * *

-Han goes with them because Leia is adamant he not fly in his condition

-Chewie is in time-out

* * *

-Finn makes to go but Hanzo stops him and privately tells him that this is something that he and Rey have to do  _ alone _

__ -Hanzo knows that with Finn there Rey would never Kylo Ren a chance

-Besides he’s heard the great tale of how uncle and aunt Rose snuck onto the Finalizer

-Just gives him a heads up to be on the lookout for an engineer name Rose

-“Wait, did you say your name was Rose?” His face breaks out into an excited grin. “This is great! You can-” Finn gets tasered

* * *

-It’s quiet after that then, “Does...Ben, does he,” Han swallows roughly and shifts in his chair, “come home?”

Hanzo thinks back to the stories his mother had told of his father him as a child and then when he and his sister were older.

“In the end.” He replies. He thinks about the stories his mother had told them when they were children of his father and how’d found the Light at the very end and gave his life so his mother could live. How his father has been curled up, dormant and quiet, tucked away deep inside his mother’s soul. His mother- the only home aside from the Falcon that Hanzo and his sister have ever known. 

Han lets out a long breath and claps Hanzo on the back of the neck.

“That’s...that’s good.”

-Han wants to know if he ever completes the promise he made to Leia to bring ben back

-Is relieved when he finds out he did, though, he doesn’t know the circumstances and Hanzo doesn’t really tell him that he dies and stuff

* * *

-Rey hesitantly asks about their father

-Hanzo thinks about what he should tell her  


-Hanzo knows that Ahch-To is where his mother had begun to truly understand his father and where their bond had flourished

-Hanzo is determined for nothing to stand in the way of his parents forming a bond

-Thinks that if Bente had her way she’d have locked them both in the Falcon’s smuggling hold and wouldn’t let them out for anything less than marriage vows or a love confession

-So Hanzo tells her what Rey’s older version had told him and Bente when they’d asked what their father was like

\- “He died in the war before we were born, but you would tell us stories.”

“What kind of stories.”

“Mostly battles. Bente always liked those most.”

“What did you like?”

“The ones in between the fighting, how you two met and fell in love.”

Rey coughs and tries to will the pink in her cheeks away. 

“So...what was he like?”

“Stubborn and hot-tempered but kind when he had no reason to be.”

“He sounds...nice.”

Hanzo nods, “I look forward to meeting him.” At least in a proper setting and with less attempt at trying to take his head off his shoulders.

“He’s not here?”

“Not yet.”

Rey leaves it at that.

* * *

\- “She’s  _ where!? _ ” Rey demands incredulously when Hanzo tells her where Bente is

-He tells her on the Falcon on the way to Luke


	12. Outline for Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter so much haha. I really wanted to write fluff (bed sharing is an addiction at this point) and it had to be PERFECT >u<

**+Chapter 10 Outline- > Movie Timeline is foggy. Not quite TLJ  
**

**-Bente POV also Kylo's and Mitaka's (yes!!)** **  
**

**=Hairbraiding, Mask shenanigans, Mitaka being his scared adorable self, and lots of Kylo trying to Dad ™**

* * *

**=Bente POV**

-She’s taken a shower and liberated more of Kylo’s clothes

-Struggling with her long, thick wonderful hair when Kylo comes back

-He’s sweaty and red, likely training 

-Bente figures he went to go blow off some steam

-Is so jealous

-She wants to punch and slice things too

-Kylo looks surprised to see her

-Bente makes a joke about being real/yeah, dad, still here.

-Cue cute moment where Kylo takes pity on Bente and helps do her hair

-Brushes it gently and twists in a braid that’ll be comfortable for sleeping

-Heads the fresher after he finishes doing her hair when Bente tells him he stinks

-Low blow, dude, low blow

-Afterward, Kylo tells Bente to take the bed

-Leaves to ‘deal with matter’ and warning to not leave the room/answer the door ***pointed look*** before she can protest/ask him where he’s going to sleep

* * *

-Bente is very good at hiding herself and guarding her mind

-Growing up with Rey and Hanzo who doesn’t know what personal space is/likes to play hide n seek

-Sucks for all the other kids

* * *

**=POV?? Who's that?**

-Kylo gives Bente the bed, because he's a gentleman uwu  


-And Bente's probs not going to give it up without a fight

-As the days go on Kylo continues to give her the bed, opting to just skip out on sleeping

-He doesn’t know how to share his space with a person, especially after what happened with Luke

-He also doesn’t want to disturb her with his nightmares

~~**oh what's this? Author's trauma shining through with Kylo's?? Hmmmmm** ~~

-Bente sees how exhausted he’s becoming and how little sleep he must be getting

-Dude has some serious eye baggage

-Like it'd cost a fortune at the airport

-Bente wonders where he’s been sleeping and then realizes he must not be sleeping seeing as she took his bed

-Hanzo has the bad habit of not sleeping whenever he gets a good holonovel or is invested in a new project

-Usually they just wait until he just burns out and passes out but if it goes on too long and Hanzo is still refusing to go to bed, Rey just puts him to sleep with the Force

\- “Five more minutes, mother.” Hanzo mumbles. He’s bent over his workbench, deft fingers working away at the wiring on the machinery in front of him.

“Hanzo.” Rey says in wanting but the boy does not acknowledge her, lost in his work. She sighs and places her palm atop his head. Rey catches him before he can hit the table.

“Thank the stars, I thought he’d never stop,” Bente says, looking skyward in gratitude.

-Bente refuses to take the bed and insists Kylo take it instead

-Kylo refuses and goes to leave

-It's a stalemate, the stubborn idiots

-Bente sighs and does what she’s seen her mother do to brother when he goes on a binge. She places her hand on his shoulder and thinks  _ sleep.  _

-Bente is not all prepared to catch six feet of pure muscle

-Kylo wakes up two days later 

-Panics because he’s never slept for so long before

-Usually only get 3 or 4 hours of sleep if he sleeps at all

-And he feels well-rested

-Which is alarming how sad :(  


-Angry at Bente

-Who knows what could have happened to her in the two days he was out

-Not even phased his kid knocked him out 

-Guess that happens when you're uncle tries to kill ya/your Snoke's plaything for so long

-Bente calms him down and the tells him that Snoke/Huxbelieves he’s still healing/preparing for his mission

\- “Why does he believe that?”

* * *

**My love for my fave cinnamon roll Mitaka has been re-awoken.**

* * *

-Hux had been trying to contact Kylo 

-Got fed up when he wasn’t answering his comms

-Sent Mitaka to go see what was up

-Poor Mitaka had no choice but to override the room codes and go inside

-Only to find Bente and Kylo

-Bente was laying on her back trying to meditate to contact Hanzo, bored out of her mind, with her legs hooked over Kylo’s on the back

-Mitaka walked in nervously then seeing the two in bed was like ‘omg I’m so sorry you weren’t answering your comms and I-I didn’t see anything. I’ll just tell Hux you’re still recuperating from your injuries.”

-Mitaka leaves before Bente can say anything

-Awkward

* * *

-Afterward, Kylo has no choice but to get some sleep, Bente strong-arming him into it

-That night he’s preparing to sleep on the floor 

-Bente is stubborn and puts up a fight, saying she can’t let him sleep on the floor

-She pats the bed and says they can share, “I do it all the time with Hanzo.”

-Kylo points out that they’re both not going to fit

-Bente realizes that’s true. His bed could fit two normally sized people easily and have some room to spare, but two giants like them? It’s going to be a tight fit.

-Bente begrudgingly agrees and gives up the fight

-Kylo requests some extra blankets and pillows and makes a bed on the floor

-It’s neither the worst nor best thing he’s slept on 

-They go to bed **like i should be doing**  


-Bente says goodnight grumpily and Kylo marvels at the fact that he has someone to say goodnight to

-“Goodnight, Bente.” He says and closes his eyes.

-The next morning he wakes up to Bente snoring beside, having slipped down to join him

-Kylo thinks about how stubborn Bente and again isn’t sure if she gets it from him or Rey

-Sighs that long-suffering sigh **like a sad whoopie cushion**  


-“You sound just like Hanzo.” Bente mumbles


	13. Outline for Chapter 11

**+Chapter 11 Outline > Beginning TLJ**

**-Han POV > Hanzo POV > Rey POV > Hanzo POV > Han POV**

**=Rey freaks, Rey talks with Hanzo, Hanzo freaks, and Confrontation with Luke**

* * *

**=Han’s POV**

**=Kind of acts like a backseat observer**

**=I just totally third-wheeled Han lol**

-Rey demands they go after Bente

- Hanzo is able to calm down Rey and convince her to stay on course to Luke

-Hanzo reasons that they don’t know where the Force Order is

-He could just ask Bente but that’s beside the point

-Finding Luke and bringing him is vital to the Resistance’s continued existence

-Hanzo finally wins her over by telling Rey that he loves Bente and if he even thought she was remotely in danger they wouldn’t be standing here twiddling his thumbs doing squat  


-He’d never let his sister can get hurt

-“Even if my sister was lying do you think for one second I would just sit still while my sister is in dange? I love her. She’s my family.”

-Rey believes him but is still upset

\- “She’s, I believe the term is, ‘cashing in a favor’”

-Hanzo explains to Rey that Ren won’t hurt Bente

-Ren might have burned all bridges with the Jedi but he still held their teachings

-Tells Rey that Ren won’t harm Bente in return for her saving his life

-He’s honor-bound or some other noble reason  


-I mean the jedi were knights and they have swords. they gotta have some type of code ***remembers all the sketchy shit they did/let slide*** or not

-Han is just trying not to catch Rey's attention and therefore get his head bitten off

-Tempted to just surrender the Falcon

* * *

**=Hanzo’s POV** ****

-Rey tells Hanzo to call her ‘Rey’ when they go with Luke

-He’s been calling her mother this whole

-Rey’s lucky Hanzo didn’t slip up in front of Leia or anyone on the Resistance base

-Hanzo apologizes, thinking he’s made her uncomfortable and assuming she’d be okay with it

-Misses Bente, who would have corrected such a social faux

-Rey hurriedly tells him that she doesn’t mind at (she’s secretly pleased if a little mind-boggled/overwhelmed) and he can still call her mother just in private

-Otherwise, people will they’re crazy/weird and it’ll attract unnecessary attention  


* * *

**=Still Hanzo's POV**

- _ I put on dad’s helmet  _ is the first thing Bente says when she connects with Hanzo.  _ And he braided my hair _

-Hanzo is happy that she’s getting along with her dad

[VAGUE SPOILERS BELOW[

~~ -Bente asks how he’s getting along with Rey ~~

~~ -She does not sound surprised when he hears Rey and Han have been coddling him ~~

~~ -He’s always been the baby of the family despite being the mature one ~~

**-I'll write that later when Rey and Hanzo bond more**   
  


[END OF SPOILERS]

* * *

**=Han's POV**

-His voice is still raspy. Han should really find something to help with that before the kid loses his voice and has to use a voice modulator for the rest of his life.

-Han is having some major deja vu with Hanzo

-He reminds him a lot of Ben: quiet, intense, and a nerd

-Han finds himself once again flailing around for something to talk about with his grandson that’s not future related or about his family

-He knows that both subjects are kinda touchy

-Leia is all fire and quick wit, Luke is snarky and friendly, and Chewie is a little shit and his best friend

-They’re easy to get along with and talk

-But both Ben and Hanzo had and are different

-Han feels just as awkward and clueless as he did back the with Ben

-Han is determined to do better this time, though

-Won’t repeat the same mistakes he did with Ben and bows to try harder

-Han nearly cries in relief when he finds out that Hanzo likes flying

-And then he nearly dies of embarrassment when he finds out that Hanzo had inherited/taken over his romance holonovel collection in the future when he finds Hanzo reading one from his secret stash

-Some people hide porn. Han hides cheesy romance holos.

-Rey walks in on them gushing about their nerd books

-Han's soul transcends his mortal flesh out embarrassment

-RIP Han

* * *

**=Rey’s POV**

-Hanzo has a hard time seeing Ahch-To again, remembering his mother’s sacrifice

-He thought he could do it but he. Just. can’t. It’s too much

-

Cue Hanzo Shutting Down

-aaaaaand Rey freaks out again

-Poor Rey, she's been a mom for less than a week and already her kids are making her want to start drinking

-After, Rey asks him if he’s alright

\- “Bad memories.”

“Did something happen?”

-Hanzo can’t bring himself to tell her that this is where she died in his timeline.

“I lost someone very important to me here.”

-Rey hugs him and tells him he can stay on the ship if he wants to

-Hanzo shakes his head and tells her he’d feel better going with her, he just needs a moment

-Han pats his head before going outside with Rey to give him space

* * *

**=Hanzo’s POV**

-Hanzo didn’t know what he was expecting but Luke chucking the legacy saber almost off the cliff was  _ not it.  _

  
  



	14. Outline for Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted more to happen this chapter but it was already long enough so I was like 'meh, might as well save it for ch.14'

**1**

~~ -Kylo worries that Mitaka might spill the beans and has been keeping an eye on him to the man’s horror ~~

-Thinks about Bente and how despite being his...she’s a good kid

-Strong, determined, friendly, and loyal

-Kylo had never really contemplated being a father; never thought anybody would want to settle for him

-And if he did think about it, he thought he’d be a horrible father

-Thinks to himself that maybe it’s best, Hanzo and Bente didn’t have him in their lives

-That he would have ruined/tainted them sooner or later

-Kylo’s thought wander about what if he had been and what raising a family would have been

-And then he gets to the part how Bente and Hanzo were made and his brain short-circuits

-Kylo does sense a bitterness to Bente underneath her happy cheer and charm

-She shares his same temper and a budding hatred in her chest

-Bente is very physical, she expressed herself mostly through her body language

-Kylo's never had someone touch him so much. It has equally on edge and relaxed.

-Bente is always clapping his shoulders, ribbing him playfully, poking his cheek, and grabbing his arms, hands, and clothes, tugging and clenching and just  _ so much touching _

Bente’s inner balance of light and dark fascinates Ben and also confuses him because he’s never seen anything like it and it goes against what Snoke taught him there can’t be both and snoke was wrong about snuffing his light and Hanzo was right

It gives him hope that maybe he can find a similar state of balance

  
  


**2**

-But Mitaka ain’t no snitch (a point of pride for him) unlike some other officers who’d gained their posts, not by merit, but by stepping on others

-Mitaka keeps his mouth shut about Bente becuase tbh Kylo scares him a lot more

-“Anything to to report?” Hux asks. 

-Mitaka thinks of the girl he saw.

-“No, nothing, sir. Ren is simply recuperating from his injuries.”

-Hux says something Kylo being lazy/licking his wounds and nursing a broken pride over being defeated by a girl.

**3**

~~ -Bente groans in frustration and tosses the holonovel across the room. ~~

**I was just gonna have Kylo walk in and nearly get hit in the face with _another_ flying object but then it all get all...dramatic idk what i wrote**

-Bente feels Hanzo’s freak out

-Senses that something is very wrong with Hanzo

-But she can’t get through to him, their connection stretched thin enough

-She’s angry that she’s not there and doesn’t know what’s wrong

-Kylo notices Bente’s increased agitation 

-He asks what’s wrong only for her to snap at him that she should be with Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent like two weeks trying to put my notes into some sort of timeline/outline and boy did it pay off.


End file.
